battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Griever0311
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M3A3 Bradley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 20:49, 4 March 2010 Hey It's me, that guy from the Call of Duty wiki. So, what else can we do here? Do you think we should get a poll? Niel15 Done. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 20:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Lelouch Hey i'm just trying to give tips other times curing boredom - Lelouch Le Juan So this Lelouch Le juan 20:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Lelouch Le juan Lelouch Le juan 20:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I did it, but the userbars aren't on the whitelist and the templates haven't been transferred. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 20:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 16:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice Very good. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk'']] 16:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Thanks. Doc.Richtofen Plastic M16 Yeah, some guy put that in the wrong spot in the article, so I put in trivia. I wasn't quite sure about it myself... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) My 1 year block I wasn't trying to spam your blog, in a strange, twisted, cold, heartless, (aw screw it) in a PGB way, I was trying to get you to post your face, not your body, as you cannot see your face all to well in the pic. Peter Griffen Boy 23:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Administrative request Hi Greiver. I just spoke to someone on the Community Team and he told me to ask you to use the Contact Wikia link from the CoD Wiki. You can find the link at the bottom of any page, below the spotlight images. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 17:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) PGB Sorry, I know very little of the context behind this issue, so forgive me if I misunderstand who is at fault. But what I do know for sure is that the comments you made to PGB recently were totally unacceptable, and if such remarks are repeated, you will be the one with the block - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Now I appreciate this is a sensitive issue, and an issue from elsewhere, but since your arguing and abusing each other here, I'd like to get the whole picture. In the mean time, please don't argue any more. I, as a neutral observer, would like your side of the story, from the start - what PGB has done, reasons for blocks, who did what and when etc. If you don't co-operate, I'm considering blocking the next person to spout such abuse as that on PGBs talk page, regardless of context - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hai thar? All I said was you overeacted in my opinion. My opinion is my opinion and not anyone else's opinion. My opinion, since it is my opinion, can never be opinionated into someone else's opinion because I know my opinion is always the correct opinion and everyone's olses opinion is nothing compared to my opinion. No need to overreact. I'm not mad at you, I just hate you. Peter Griffen Boy 20:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Griever, can I ask that you please do not respond to that. Bondpedia (Talk) 20:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) PGB debates Please don't think I'm having a go, as this is an open message to all involved. But I, and other editors, have become sick of having to read about Peter Griffen Boy's CoD Wiki block here, especially if you have come only to discuss this issue rather than contribute. If you want to discuss CoD Wiki matters, do it at CoD Wiki. If you want to talk to PGB directly, try his new riddiculus wiki: http://pgbd.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffen_Boy_Discussion_Wiki. Any further debate will be deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bondpedia, if you block me for this, prepare to wake up without a penis. The MG-42 is the first weapon used in the series, and the M1A1 Carbine is the first weapon the player is allowed to use. World War Two loadout. Since we agree that my SCAR-L and Five-SeveN loadout is good, how about my WWII loadout? Main Weapon: PPD-40 Secondary Weapon: Einfield Revolver. BioShock 2 I just finished it, about five minutes ago, and I have to say one of the best single player games I've seen. They've added dual weilding of plasmids (added a hell of a lot more) and weapons, so switching to set a Splicer on fire, blasting it with your revolver, then shocking it is a lot more easier and fluid. Getting ADAM and EVE is much easier and simple, eitiher you Harvest, Rescue orr Adopt, then when you adopt you make the second choice to kill or save, with a great plot line, where the main charachter can start questioning his motives, as the two Lambs attempt to get you join their side, and your choices of resucing or havesting can choice weather which one lives and how it does so on the surface. Multiplayer is about the Rapture Civil War, a few years before Jack came in during the first BioShock. It's great, but at first being hit by plasmids and shot by elephant guns, but this game is much more balanced then the popular games in town. I would reccomend at least renting it, but buying it (like I did) would be reccomended even more, one of my favorite games so far of 2010, and will be one to remember for ages. Although at this point, the story of Rapture might end, but I would be happier then the cheating and ugly scum Obama is winning the elction. BioShock 2 is not as scary (yet it still remains creepy) as the first, so for any first person shooter, this would be the perfect gift! Hi! Your not gonna see this message for a while, so I'm going to laugh when you do! Can't contact you on the Xenopedia so... I'd like to appeal my ban on the other wiki. I was only keeping pages on information from reliable sources. WAVE is backing up un-sourced edits with a twitter quote that says they would not let previous movies get in the way of a good story. At best, they left it a little vague so the comic books and such can still link in without too much wedging. But I can't reason with him, he can't understand the fact that "Weyland Industries" is a corporation (as there is no such business type as an "industry", and the website uses the names interchangeably). I am not a vandal, I am simply editing based on solid lore from the writers. The14th 18:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC)